


Private time

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Series: Three's not a crowd [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Car Sex, David Nolan / Ruby, David you're a sheriff isn't it like against the law to have sex in a car?, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll add tags every time I update, Multi, No one in storybrooke is straight I'm just saying, Poly, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, there will be threesomes but also just pairs having sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: It's a little hard for the parents to have 'private time' with their clingy daughter always around so these are the moments they catch when she's not there....





	1. Car Park

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written smut before, but here's some Ruby and David getting it on in the truck, the horny bastards.

Ruby climbed into David’s truck after she finally finished her shift, she scooted over to the  middle seat, she leant over and gently kissed his lips. “Thanks for the lift home, babe.” She said against his lips.

David could basically feel her tongue move she was still so close. He moved in his seat and placed his hand on her cheek, he pulled her closer and kissed her again, his tongue brushed against her lower lip until she let him in.

Ruby groaned as his tongue darted into her mouth, she mimicked his actions with her own tongue in his, and moaned against his mouth imagining it was a different part of him darting in and out of her.

David nipped at her bottom lip before eventually tearing himself away from her mouth and just under her straight lined jaw. He nibbled and sucked at her skin, he felt her hand run through his hair and her moan at his work, when he finally pulled back he could see her puckered skin marking her as his.

“Emma’s not home.” Ruby informed him breathily. “We can get there in, Oh!” she moaned as she kissed down her neck and started to leave a mark where her collar bone peeked out of her white work shirt. “Oh!... We can get there in ten minutes.”

“We can.” David agreed, his hands went to her sides softly sliding underneath her shirt where they stopped at her ribs, his thumbs brushed them before tugging her closer trying to pull her onto his lap. “But I’m not willing to wait a whole ten minutes.”

“I’m not about to have sex with you, in your truck, next to the diner.” She told him as she moved so that she was straddling him. Her red work skirt drifted up her thigh as she sat there, she could feel his hardness against her own crotch, she ground down and heard him groan loudly. Her lips returned to his.

David couldn’t help but chuckle. “You look like you’re about to.” His hands went to her legs and slowly drifted underneath her skirt. “Have I ever told you that I loved you wearing your waitress uniform? Well, mostly.”

Ruby could feel how much he liked her uniform. “Oh yeah?” She ground down again teasing him. “Wait, what don’t you like about it?”

One of David’s hands left her thigh, and went to her pussy, he cupped it possessively. “I’m not a huge fan of you wearing panties underneath.” He whispered as though it were a secret in a crowded room.

Ruby’s hips jerked trying to ruby against his fingers. “Oh yeah? I thought you liked me in panties?”

“I like you in _just_ panties,” he moved his fingers to brush against her slit through her panties “but I doubt you’d be allowed to wear that at work.”

“I see where our daughter gets her pouting from.” She kissed his pout away before going up on her knees she felt his hands go to her ass and squeeze. “If you love them so much you can have them.”

David enthusiastically slid her panties down from her hips, she pulled them off, and let the red lacy panties fall to the floor.

 David’s hand went to her slit, barely brushing it, he could already feel how wet she was. He moved his fingers slightly away every time she tried to get some friction.

“Oh god, stop being a tease.” She whined. “Babe, Charming, please. I need you.” She moaned loudly as suddenly two fingers plunged into her hole. “Yes!” She started to fuck herself on his fingers.

David kissed her deeply, his tongue thrust into her mouth every time his fingers did the same into her pussy, his thumb rubbed her clit and his other hand was under her shirt rubbing her nipple through her bra. He could feel himself growing in his jeans, so much so that it was getting very uncomfortable to be sat there in them.

“David, David.” She moaned breathily. “I need you in me.”

He added another finger and she moaned loudly. “I am.”

“I want your dick in me.”

David groaned loudly his hips jerked up to rub against her crouch automatically. “Oh yeah? Where’d you want it?”

“I need you in me,” she moaned, she was barely holding on, he knew just how to make her cum it was so hard to hold off, “in my pussy…. _Charming_ … _please_.” She unzipped his jeans and felt him move so that she could tug his boxers down. His dick sprung up, free, she licked her lips at his impressive size, ready to have it inside of her. _“Oh god!”_ her hips jerked and spasmed as she came around his fingers before she even had a chance to stroke him, let alone have him inside of her. “ _Fuck! David!_ ”

David pulled his fingers out of her moving them to his mouth instead. He sucked her cum off of his own fingers, the taste was so recognisable to him, which made sense considering he had tasted it literally hundreds of times. “Oooh!” He groaned as her hand went to his dick, her red painted fingernails gently scratched the underside, he couldn’t help but to groan and jerk into her hand at the sensation. “Oh fuck Rubes.” He shakily undid her blouse to reveal the bra which matched the panties on the floor. Despite his shaky hands he expertly undid the bra. His mouth went straight to one of her nipples while he toyed with the other with his hand, getting her back for making him so hard and ready to come by pinching and rolling her nipple, he knew what she loved. “Hey, Rubes.” He whined as he felt her moving and letting go of his dick. “Please baby?”

“You’ve forgotten something, Charming, something very important about women.” She moved so that she could rub the head of his dick against her soaked slit, barely managing to stop herself from just letting him thrust right into her, instead she wanted to tease him a little. “We can come more than once, very quickly.”

He tried to thrust into her but she had a hold of his penis and wasn’t letting it in just yet. He gently nibbled her nipple, tugging at it with his teeth, hearing her gasp and her breathing speed up. His tongue flickered over her nipple soothingly and he blew cold air over it and felt her pussy squirm against the head of his dick. “ _Please._ Please, babe, I need to be inside you.” He felt her practically dripping down him as she finally let him thrust inside of her. His hands went to her hips as they settled into a rhythm, fast and hard, their mouths on each other and on any piece of skin visible.

Ruby ripped his shirt open as she rode him, she could feel him flushed inside of her, her hands were flat on his firm abs, she could see the scars from him being stabbed trying to save Emma on them. She gently kissed the scar near his heart, “My brave hero prince.” She praised before left a hickey next to the scar. Her lips returned to his.

“It’s not very royal to be having sex in a car, in the middle of the street, where anyone can see us.” He teased breathily, he knew that the street was quiet and there was no one around, plus no one could see into the fogged windows anyway… but he could feel her pussy squeeze his dick and he pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting hard into her.

“Good thing you’re a shepherd and I’m just a girl from a village, then, isn’t it.” She nibbled his lip as they kissed, she felt his lips swollen next to hers, and knew that hers were the same. She knew that they were both close to coming. “You’re going to make me all messy.” She complained but she knew that their wife would be only too happy to clean her up once they got home.

David was struggling to keep himself from coming, it was only his stubbornness that was stopping him from starting to thrust faster and harder into her, he was also competitive enough to not want to be the one who came first. “Where do you want my come?” He asked panting. “On your perfect tits?” He swiped his tongue over her nipple. “Or in your mouth?” He kissed her deeply his tongue in her mouth and hers in his.

Eventually she pulled back. “In my pussy. Come on Charming. Come in my pussy, I need you in me now, god David please.” She moaned.

“Oh fuck!” He exclaimed hearing those words. One hand was secure on her hips helping her move, while the other went back to her pussy, he rubbed her clit using the combination of their come and pre-come to lubricate it, they may be fucking hard, fast, and messily in a car but he wasn’t even about to let her chaff, the most damage he was planning on doing was all of the hickey he was leaving. He knew Snow would be leaving just as many hickeys to match his marks on their wife, and most likely on him too, when they got home… probably even more, she was so much more competitive than they were, not to mention possessive.

“ _David_ , fuck, _David!_ I’m gonna cum. Fuck. Come in me. Come with me babe.” Her hand went to the back of his neck as she kissed him deeply, and riding him even deeper.

David pulled nearly fully out of her and thrust fully in three times, he pulled her flat against him as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock, her eyes turned golden as his cock spluttered inside of her, shoot his come deep inside of her. The truck was full of the sound of their moaning and groaning in ecstasy, and the sound of them catching their breath filled the car as they recovered.

“I think,” Ruby kissed him gently before stroking her thumb across his bruised lips, “that we’re really, really good at this.”

“I totally agree.” He tucked himself back into his boxers, grinning as he looked at the fogged up windows, he looked at his nearly naked wife and smirked at all of the hickeys peppering her skin. “Snow’s going to be jealous she missed this. I did offer her to come along but she thought it’d be boring.”

“Ah so this was about proving her wrong?” She smirked back seeing all of the hickey she left on him, he’d totally be getting many more that night, they would certainly be making the most of having their daughter having a sleepover at her grandma’s house.

“Partially.” He admitted knowing that Ruby didn’t care and knew that he wasn’t just using her. “And I was proving myself right. You in that waitress uniform turns me the hell on. You should totally fill in for waitresses more often.” His hands went to her bare ass and pulled her close to him, he kissed her gently again, sweetly rather than passionately.

“If we’re cursed again I’ll see I can be a waitress again. Or a nurse.”

He groaned dramatically and kissed her again. “And I’ll see if I can be someone who wears a suit, or a policeman, fully uniform, y’know? They have better looking ones than the ones we’re meant to wear as sheriffs.” He knew what turned his wife, and wives, on. “Shit.” He said frantically. “Someone’s there.”

“Ha ha.” She rolled her eyes but realised the panic on his face was real. She threw herself off of him and scrambled for her shirt, forgoing the bra and panties due to the time pressure. “Who is it?”

“Oh for fucks sake.” He slammed his head back against his headrest and he buttoned his shirt up, missing some buttons and doing others wrong.

There was a knock at the window and David reluctantly rolled the window down. “What’s up Leroy?”

Leroy looked suspiciously at David. “I thought your truck might have been abandoned. What are you two doing here this late?” He narrowed his eyes.

David looked at Ruby who looked back at him. Their clothes were buttoned up entirely wrong, David’s jeans were still unzipped, and Ruby’s bright red lacy bra and panties were on the floor of the truck, clearly in view… if Leroy looked away from glaring at David that was. “I was just picking up my wife from work.”

“Uh huh.” Leroy said suspiciously though he wasn’t sure why exactly…

“Leroy I’ve been at work all day and I’m exhausted, David just _came_ ” she had to stop herself from smiling like her husband was at the innuendo, “to get me. We’re going to go home and relax now with Snow, if you don’t need anything?” She smiled sweetly at him knowing that he liked her better than he did David. It was probably double standards that he was less protective of his surrogate sister around a woman than a man, but she was cool with using it to her advantage.

Leroy smiled at her, Ruby was so different than she had been while cursed, she was still wild but in a completely different way, and she was much more responsible. She was even more responsible than when they were in the Enchanted Forest too, the amount of times he walked in on the three of them in their tents made him retrospectively wish that he bleach for his eyes and brain. At least they didn’t do that nowadays, they were responsible now, they were married with a kid. “Okay. Say hi to Snow and the kid from me. Get some rest Ruby.” Leroy walked off calling over his shoulder. “Night guys!”

“I’ll help you rest.” David smirked suggestively as soon as the window was rolled up.

“I think I need lots of rest, we all do, you, me, and Snow. Rest _all_ night.” She licked her lips and resisted jumping him right there… but only because Snow would get jealous and possessive… and she wasn’t completely sure that they’d have enough time, between getting home and Emma coming home, for that. “Let’s go home.”

 


	2. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @walt disney - sorry bro

 

 

Snow was quiet as she slipped out of her room, Emma had joined them in the early hours, and her spouses had both worked late the night before, she didn’t want to wake them. Instead of using her en-suite she wrapped her dressing gown around her as she walked down the stairs and turned onto the shower and slowly undressed herself, summer had ended and she had started to feel a chill in the air. She waited for the shower glass to fog up before she stepped under the warm spray.

 

She always lost herself when she was in the shower, her eyes closed and the water rained down on her face, there was something almost meditative about being under the water, she could stay in there forever if she could. She didn’t notice anyone else heading into the bathroom until she heard the shower door open. She didn’t turn and look. “Emmy, I think it’s too early for you to be awake, you can share mommy’s shower but you’ll have to wait a minute.”

“Not Emma.” David’s deep baritone contrasted between the patter of the water on the tile. “David.” He moved closer to her, ducking under the spray. He chuckled when he realised how hot the water was. His wife was always cold. “Snow.” He laughed. “You really live up to your name.” His hands brushed her body as though barely touching her, until they settled on her sides. His head ducked down, kissing the curve of her neck, water ran down his hair, dripping onto his nose, then dripping off of him and onto his wife’s body where they ran down to her breasts. “We haven’t done this forever.” He mumbled.

Snow’s hand reached back to pull him closer to her by the back of his hair, he kissed the crook of her neck deeper, she moaned as he gently nibbled. “We got busy, this is the first time forever we’ve not been busy.”

David gently pulled her back by her hips, obliging her by kissing her deeper, he had already had morning wood but there was no way that was going to go away now, and judging by the slow gyrating of her hips she wasn’t planning on stopping either. “Remember that waterfall we found? Back home, I mean our old home, The Enchanted Forest.”

Snow hummed and pushed back, rubbing her ass against his hard dick, the water and her own moisture made him slip, right between her partially open legs. “That hot summer, we were attacking George’s army, but it was just so hot I swear we were always drenched.”

“I like to think I played a part in that.” He groaned as he felt her push back. “Snow, _Snow_ ,” he urged her to stop moving and to listen, “I haven’t got any condoms on me, they’re upstairs, I can sneak out and get some.”

Mary paused but shook her head, “It’s okay, I’m on the pill, we’re safe. _David,”_ it was her urging now, “I want you in me, it’s been too long.”

David turned her around by her waist and kissed her deeply. “Way too long.” He agreed. “I love the baby, but I miss being able to do this,” he thrust his hips, his penis was still rubbing the outside of her slit making her tingle and wet, “though, if I remember right our time in the waterfall was rushed too.”

“I threatened the dwarves.” She insisted, but she knew they were protective over her, they had to rush.

David started to kiss down her neck, one of his hands moved from her sides to her breast, his thumb brushed over her nipple lightly and he felt her shiver. He smirked, brushing his thumb against her nipple again, the same reaction this time with a little moan. He gently pinched it.

“Charming.” His name came out of her mouth breathlessly. She gently nipped his neck as she kissed it, working on marking her place on his body, her breathing was getting faster, was it suddenly hot in there? “David I want you in me. I need you in me.”

David chuckled. “Always so impatient, Snow White.” He lowered his head to her breast and circled her nipple with his tongue, distracting her from his hand moving until suddenly it was between her legs.

His thumb gently rubbed her clitoris making her make tiny adorable whines.

“ _David_.”

He tutted playfully. “Patience.”

“I can’t- I need-“ She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, she just needed _more_.

David slipped two of his fingers into her. “I know, I know.” He soothed, trying to put aside his own needs for the time being. “I love you Snow.” He told her, picking up the pace with his fingers, she was fucking herself against them, he quickly found her pleasure spot and he went to work.

Shortly he felt her spasming and her suddenly even wetter than she had been, she clutched hold of him to keep herself balanced, but he would never let her fall. He eventually removed his fingers from her.

Snow watched as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, wet from her, and slowly lick them. She bit her lip, he had no idea how sexy he looked. Her own hand went to his large dick, she was an expert in how to show him just how much she appreciated him, he was already hard but she soon felt him straining in her hand, trying to keep himself from exploring. They were kissing messily now, and kissing, sucking, biting, any other bits of skin they possibly could. Desperate and longing, and trying to make up for 20 years as much as they could, it wasn’t their first time like this and it definitely wouldn’t be their last.

“I want you.” He told her biting his lip as sweat and water from the shower rolled down his face. “Please Snow.”

Snow pulled him down to her face, her hand on the back of his neck, and gave him a long kiss, her other hand still on his cock. She eventually pulled out of the kiss, before he was ready. “Yes.” She whispered. She let go of him, span around and placed her hand on the tiles to balance herself.

He held onto her hips, stopping her from pushing herself back, teasing her a little more. He rubbed his dick against her folds, earning a frustrated noise from her. He would have teased her about being a demanding queen but truth be told if he wasn’t inside of her soon he would go mad. She was his and he needed her.

He eased in slowly, she was as familiar to him as his other wife, and it felt just as right. He let out a low groan. He gave a couple of tentative thrusts, tiny ones, just getting used to the sensation of being inside of her.

“Fuck!” Her moan was a lot louder, she wasn’t one to be quiet, and she was so sensitive from already climaxing. How the hell had she lived without this for twenty years? She could feel him so big and hard inside of her. She wiggled her hips a little, wanting more.

Her husband obliged. His stroked became longer, pulling almost all the way out then pounding back in, just how his wife liked it best.

It didn’t take long for his thrusts to quickly became quicker, harder, more possessive.   
“Fuck, I need to come.” He groaned desperately trying to hold off. She was moaning with every thrust, he was helping her balance so that she was spread for him, but he was also rubbing her clit just the right amount of pressure and amount.

“In me.”

“In you?” He didn’t want her to do it just because he would love nothing more than to come deep inside of her.

“In me.” She moaned as he thrust deeper.

“Are you sure?” He checked one last time.

Sometimes Snow wondered if sex would be a lot quicker if Ruth hadn’t raised her son to be so respectful and feminist, but then she probably wouldn’t love him so much if he weren’t the exact person that he was. “David,” she was fighting to keep her voice firm as she was pounded, “I want your come deep inside my pussy. I want to feel you come inside of me. I want you to feel me come on your dick.”

David asked no more questions, her words making him even closer to doing exactly what she wanted. He held tight to her hips once more, now they were pressed against the fogged-up glass, Snow’s hands and breasts leaving impressions. His pass slowed as he plunged deep, hitting her gspot as he did.

The sounds of moans and two bodies slapping together filled the room.

Snow ground back into him, she felt his length twitch and pulse inside of her, as he filled her. Their moans filled the room as she clenched at the same time, both orgasming together.

 

They were both grinning breathlessly when music suddenly started to play, loudly, in the kitchen. They knew both Ruby and Emma were awake, if it had been Ruby on her own she would have had no issue in joining them, and if it was just Emma awake she would have tried to go find them.

“We need to get a lock for the door.” David insisted. He grabbed his wife’s shower gel and squirted some on her, using his hands to lather it up, cleaning her without a second thought.

“And we need more time, you me and Ruby, just us three, and preferably a bed.” Snow smirked, she grabbed the same shower gel and helped him start to wash, he could smell like her today, she decided. “Though I do like the shower.”

A smirk grew on David’s face as the opportunity for a joke appeared. “You’re wet enough without the shower.”

“I’m changing my wish to a bed but just with Ruby, her jokes aren’t so bad.”

David playfully pouted but bent his head down so slowly and softly kiss her lips. “You know you love them.”

They washed quickly but thoroughly, their skin was reddened from the water and from each other, and it was clear that both would have to hide the many, many, hickeys over the next few days. They both got out of the shower, dried and started to dress.

“Whoops?” David offered when Snow spotted a fairly prominent one.

Snow just shook her head and laughed. “I am so getting you back for this.”

“Sure.” He smirked smugly, not believing it, or thinking that she would simply forget.  

“Uh huh, and I’m going to get Ruby on my side.”

David practically groaned at the thought, but he was stubborn so had to argue. “What makes you think I won’t just get her on my side?” He pulled his shirt over his head, then was zipping up his jeans when his wife spoke again.

Snow was ready first, and opened the door ready to join the rest of their family, their wife and daughter, the latter who was clueless about mommy and daddy’s not so innocent shower. Snow’s voice and smile turned angelic as she looked at him, but there was a mischievous sparkle in her eye. “Because I was the one who convinced my stepmother to have our baby over for a sleep over tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more Ruby/Snow, David/Snow, and Ruby/Snow/David later on in this fic, feel free to suggest anything you want to see.


End file.
